The present invention relates to providing user-generated identities to destination parties, and, more particularly but not exclusively, to providing the user-generated identity over a telecommunication network. The present invention is applicable to both voice and data traffic, and to a wide variety of networks, including fixed and mobile telephone, wireless fidelity (WiFi), cable and broadband networks.
In a world with a wide variety of communication services, there is a growing desire of users for ways to personalize their contacts with others. There is a strong drive to personalize communications, so that individuals can make strong statements about who they are. Users want to easily express their identity, uniqueness and preferences to their contacts, in different communities of friends, business environments, and service providers.
At present, users are already beginning to utilize the mechanisms which are currently available to them in order to create a self-identity which represents them to others and to themselves. However, these mechanisms are currently extremely limited.
In the telephony environment, cellular telephone designers and operators provide users with many tools to personalize their own telephones. Users can download wallpapers, screen savers, ring tones, video clips, games, and more. However, these items are useful for personalizing one's own telephone, not for use as an identity to the outer world. There is no simple mechanism allowing a user to share their self-expression with others. The downloaded items are stored locally on the user's telephone, and are not externalized to others. The user must manually send downloaded items to another caller. There is also no automatic way for a user to tailor a personalized communication to a specific contact or group of contacts.
An additional method of user self-expression is the use of images in applications such as Web instant messaging. The user selects a ready image, captures an image, or designs an image by selecting a face, clothing, background and so forth using an avatar design application. The image/avatar is then available for use in a narrow range of applications. For example, Yahoo® has an avatar design studio for users to design avatars to be displayed to messaging partners over Yahoo® Messenger. The avatar is automatically displayed to others during messaging. The avatar is limited to web instant messaging, and is limited to images only. The avatar does not serve as an automatic identity for multiple communication vehicles and applications, nor over different terminals and networks. Similar avatars are available, such Vodafone's WeeMee™ and MSN Messenger's Dudefactory, however they suffer from the same limitations.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a system and method for providing user-generated identities to a destination, devoid of the above limitations.